The Shadow of the Seeking Part I
by gymgurlerika
Summary: This isn't what it sounds like at first. This is a story about a growlithe pack, and a particular growlithe. That growlithe is Flame Bristle. This should be good. R&R plz!
1. Prolouge

The Shadow of The Seeking  
Part 1  
Growlithe of Fading Flame  
  
Prologue: The Find  
  
For many years trainers in Jhoto, mostly campers, there's only one satisfying campfire story; The Growlithe of Fading Flame.  
  
Scientist all over Kanto and Jhoto have been unable to solve the mysteries of this legend, due to the fact that there was really no reliable sorce, until now. The P.A.J (Poke`mon Archeologists of Jhoto) made an important discovery. This discovery was "The Book of Mystical Fire". This book translates a forgotten tongue and lettering. The P.A.J named this toungue, 'The Mystical Tongue". But what triggered the attention of Gracie Odess, a 12-year-old member of the P.A.J, was the map at the back of the book. It was a simple Jhoto League map, but on it was a path...a path that led to a tower, it's name marked on the map in the code lettering. She translated it to be "Bristle Tower." She checked in a new Jhoto map out of curiosity, the path wasn't there.   
  
But what really got her was that there was really no way of telling which city the path was by, because the old map could have been wrong. So she searched through the book for clues about the path. But there were none. Where the pathway was located would have been lost, if Gracie hadn't noticed a message on parchment that fell out of the back.   
  
It was written in the tongue, the mystical tongue, and decoded it read;  
  
"The path to Bristle Tower is beyond the city of black thorns."  
  
Gracie was struck with inspiration, "City of Black thorns, Blackthorn City!" So the search for Bristle Tower began.  
  
Gracie took a group of 3Scientists and 5 other Archeologists to Blackthorn City on an exploration. All the note had said was "beyond the city of black thorns" and that could be miles off. They could only hope that it was just beyond Blackthorn City, not way beyond Blackthorn City.  
  
Luckily for the party of 9 Scientists and Archeologists, Gracie found a hidden path right past the gym. But from the beginning, you couldn't see a tower, which made almost all of them a little discouraged, but since there was no where else to go, they soldiered on. Nothing could have prepared them for what happened next.  
  
The pathway went on a long ways, and ended at a dead end, and the 9 of them found themselves surrounded by walls of vines. Written behind one of the vine-covered walls was a message in code. Gracie decoded it as;  
"The key is in the wall with the picture of a pichu on it."  
"The Key?" many asked. But Gracie, still looking very closely at the wall found an almost completely concealed keyhole. They now began trying to find a picture of a pichu. One of the Scientists found it. It was a picture of a sunkern being shocked by the pichu. He pushed on the pichu, and out of the sunkern's mouth popped a small key, with rubies at the end. Gracie stuck it in the keyhole and turned it. The wall with the pichu began to spin faster and faster. Then, there was a flash of light, and a hole just big enough for a person to fit through, surrounded by flames, appeared. They all climbed eagerly through. "Oh my gosh." In front of them all was a pile of ruble that had been obviously once the Bristle Tower, but even more strange was that in the middle was a big sheet of rock. The weirdest part about it was that everything else was charred, except the rock. On it though was what looked like a fable, in the coded language. Gracie had found what she came for.  
  
Now, Part 1 of the story carved in the rock, The Growlithe of Fading Flame, the true story. 


	2. Chapter 1:The Beginning

The Shadow of the Seeking  
Part I  
Growlithe of Fading Flame  
  
Chapter 1: The beginning  
(Suggestion: Right down the translations for later chapters)  
The world was once divided into 14 different parts. One part for each element Fire, Lightning, Grass, Poison, Water, Psychic, Ghost, Fighting, Rock , Flying, Steel, Normal, Ice, and Dark. At this time, leaders from each element were picked to rule their element's area by the "Omnipotent Bird of Legend", more commonly known as Ho-oh to us. Three nominated poke`mon would be chosen by there elements, then the leaders would be chosen by Ho-oh.  
  
•The leader for the Fire was a Typhlosion by the name of Blaze burn  
•The leader for Lightning was a Jolteon by the name of Electria  
•The leader for grass was a Megainum by the name of Petal prancer  
•The leader for Poison was a Beedrill by the name of Pin pierced   
•The leader for Water was a Vaporeon by the name of Waterfall  
•The leader for Psychic was a Espeon by the name of Gem Stone  
•The leader for Ghost leader was a Misdreavus by the name of Ghostly shadow  
•The leader for Fighting leader was a Machamp by the name Pounder  
•The leader for rock leader was a Sudowoodo by the name of pebbles  
•The leader for the Flying was a Xatu by the name of Future finder  
•The leader for Steel leader was a Skarmory by the name of Steel feather  
•The leader for Normal leader was a Furret by the name of Scuttle Tackler  
•The leader for Ice leader was Delibird by the name of Delivery,  
•The leader for Dark leader was an Umbreon by the name of Shadow Seeker.   
Blaze Burn went to the hotter part of the earth and built a tower which he named Bristle Tower.  
  
Electria went the most energized part of the land and built Power Tower.  
  
Petal Prancer went to the woodlands and built the Meadow Tower.  
  
Pin Pierced went to the drylands and built Barbed Tower.  
  
Waterfall went to the sea and built Aqua Tower.  
  
Gem Stone went to the most calming area and built Spiritual Tower.  
  
Ghostly Shadow went to the most haunted area of the earth and built Haunted Tower.  
  
Pounder went to the valley where he built Struggle Tower.  
  
Pebbles went to the mountains where he built Boulder Tower.  
  
Future Finder went high into the sky onto the clouds and built Hover Tower.   
  
Steel Feather went volcano and built Metal Tower .  
  
Scuttle Tackler went onto the highlands and built Par Tower.  
  
Delivery went into the Iciest parts of the earth and built Crisp Tower .  
  
Shadow Seeker went into the very heart of the earth and built Seeking Tower.  
  
For the fire poke`mon, The old world had a different time system, which they called "the Firefly Cycle." This was because of the Legend of Firefly, the "Lady of Fire" a.k.a Moltres. They believed that Firefly put out her wings at a certain time of day, and it was night, or for them, Anthdess. And also, her wings would ignite at a certain time after Anthdess, which became day, or Natodess.   
  
The leader of the Bristle Tower, Blaze Burn, set down strict rules for all poke`mon who would inhabit his tower. First of all there was a hierarchy, the following is a copy of the hierarchy:  
  
  
___Gods___  
____leaders____  
_______Yaly_______  
________Archies________  
__________Sespess__________  
____________Laspess____________  
______________Espess_______________  
  
Yaly means "Fire Senate" which usually is responsable for creating laws. The Sespess are the older folk, Seniors almost. Laspess is the middle age, and Espess is the youngest *More about Sespess, Laspess, and Espess later*   
  
Also, all poke`mon could not be up after Anthdess had started, Poke`mon could not talk to a poke`mon higher in rank then them without permission, Poke`mon in the tower must inform their leader about anything unusual, and more. The poke`mon who kept this in check were the Archies (Arc-ees). Archies are a squad of Houndour and Houndoom in the Bristle Tower that keeps track of all the poke`mon, punishing them if they break rules and making sure they don't do it again.  
  
There is also a complex way the Fire poke`mon kept track of age. They called it "the blazing cycle." This is how it works:  
  
There are three times in a fire poke`mon's life;  
•Espess  
•Laspess  
•Sespess  
  
Espess is from when you were born to a certain event. For growlithe, it's when your claws grow in, for ponyta it's when your hooves are at their fullest, etc. Laspess is from when your event happens to when you evolve into your last stage.  
The Blaze pack was a Growlithe pack that inhabited Bristle Tower. This is where our story begins, about a Growlithe born with the name of Flame bristle. 


	3. Chapter 2: The Stone

The Shadow of the Seeking  
  
Part I Gorwlithe of Fading Flame  
  
Chapter 2: The Stone  
  
The Blaze pack was home to a particularly feisty Growlithe named Flame Bristle. She wasn't the most popular poke`mon, that would be Blazing Stomp the Ponyta (for an Espess anyway), but she did have a lot of friends. She had Flame Hooves a Ponyta, Fire Shrew a Cyndaquil, Blaze Tip the Charmander, and Glamor Glaze the Vulpix. These mischievous poke`mon seemed to always be in trouble. In fact, the leader of the Archies, Flame Foot the Houndoom, seemed to always be snipping at their feet in scolding and such.   
  
That Anthdess was cold, brisk, and inviting to Flame Bristle. She got up and sniffed the chill air. It smelled like trouble. She got up from her mothers corner (each family had a corner) and walked around, slinking in shadows as to avoid the Archies on patrol. She went over to Flame Hooves corner and nudged Flame Hooves in the middle. "Wha?" Flame Hooves said sleepily, "Is it already time for Nursials [Food]?" "Shh!" Flame Bristle said and Flame Hooves silenced. "Can you smell it? It smells like mischief. It's inviting us to come and play along. Do you wish to come?" "Oh Flame Bristle" said Flame Hooves with a stifled yawn, "We can't! We've already gotten in trouble by the Archies this morning! We might get in serious trouble!" "Who cares?" Flame Bristle sniggered quietly,"Flame Foot won't send us to see Blaze Burn, not at this hour, unless it's something really bad! Not for walking around at Anthdess. PLEASE!" Flame Bristle gave her the puppy eyes. "Oh alright, but if We do get caught, I had nothing to do with this."   
  
  
They had been walking around the tower for hours, looking for the thing that had triggered Flame Bristle's senses. Nothing seemed to present itself. But Flame Bristle was determined to find whatever it was. They had soon reached the stairway that, if rumors were told true, held the greatest powers of the tower inside the chamber after the never ending staircase. "C'mon! This must be where it's coming from!" Flame Bristle said excitedly. "NO! We'll get in trouble for sure!' Flame Hooves said resisting. "Fine, I will go by myself then!" and Flame Bristle stormed off. "Oh dear" Flame Hooves said. She swung around and was about to walk away when she heard a voice from behind her, "Where is your companion, Flame Hooves?" She turned and Screamed in horror. It was Flame Foot. "Well! Where is she?" "Up the stairs." Flame Hooves answered. Flame Foot shook his head in understanding. And sprinted up the stairs. Flame Hooves took off in the opposite direction, towards her corner.   
  
  
At the top of the "Never Ending" stairs, Flame Bristle glanced around, but in the middle was a unusual stone, not a fire stone, it was in a case. It glowed a bright yellow, but it was not an electric stone either. No, this was new. Flame Bristle's curiosity got the better of her, and she stepped towards it. She sniffed in a whiff of something delightful, coming from the stone. It smelt like a different kind of Nursials she had never smelt before. She couldn't help it, she licked the stone. She wished she hadn't. Her paws began to burn, she felt her heart pumping fast. "This is death" she kept on thinking in her head. But almost as quick as it had come, it stopped. She looked down at her paws. They were...transparent. Almost transparent. Noises sounded up the steps, and Flame Foot jumped out. "So, you've touched it." He looked, well there was no other way to put it, concerned. "Come with me, we must see Blaze Burn now." 


	4. Chapter 3: This Must be What They Call D...

The Shadow of the Seeking  
  
Part I Gorwlithe of Fading Flame  
  
Chapter 3: This Must be What They Call Destiny   
  
The pain going through poor Flame Bristle's paws was no match to the anxiety she felt. Only serious crimes would bring a species in front of it's leader. And from the stories about Blaze Burn, Flame Bristle was sure she was going to take the death sentence, or even worse, thrown out of the pack as a "infected branch". And knowing that it was Flame Foot the Archie that caught her, He was bound to make it sound over dramatic in some strange battle story or something.  
Flame Bristle was thinking so much that she forgot about her paws still being transparent. She was surprised that she hadn't completely disappeared. She heard Flame Foot mumbling to himself with the most evil crooked grin you could possibly pose. "Now I've got you, you disloyal fiend! You'll be punished and dishonored for sure! I bet I'll get a promotion. . . . yeah, Blaze Burns Assistant maybe. . . . yes. . . ."   
They turned a corner and Flame Bristle froze. Every notch, every inch of the next corridor was pure, sparkling, gold. Gold flames marked the walk way. Gold torches lit the hall way. It seemed as though they were at what many of the tower dwellers called, "Heaven." Flame Bristle heard many stories about how only the best examples of "Omnipotent Bird of Legend" would be lead to the magical land of wonder, where every inch of you would be invincible, no defect in your body. Where blind poke`mon learned to see better then those with sight. "Wow. . . " Flame Bristle said in aw. "That's right" Flame Foot said as they trod down the corridor, "Get a good look. This might be the last chance you have to use your eyes." That's when Flame Bristle gained a lump of fear in her dry throat. "Yes" Flame Foot said with another grin, "I remember the old days. Espess caught doing terrible things would lose their eyes. I might even bring it up with the Yaley to bring back that rule."  
Flame Bristle was now shaking in worry. And when they reached the carving in the wall that said, "Blaze Burns Quarters" She yelped and tried to escape. But Flame Foot bit her rather hard around the neck and carried her around the corner to Blaze Burn's Quarters. No matter how hard she kicked and yelped, Flame Foot would just bite harder. She felt blood leaving through the two pierced slits in her neck , and gave up. She closed her eyes. She didn't want to see anymore. She just wanted to die quickly. She felt Flame Foot bow. She Was dropped to the floor. To her surprise, it wasn't cold, like she had imagined. It was more cushioned. Her curiosity was pleading her to open her eyes for just a peek. No, she thought, This is where my curiosity got me. I shall never trust it again. She could feel her self vibrating, and her heart pumping. "Your lordship, Blaze Burn" She could hear Flame Foot say. She heard foot steps approaching. "What is it Flame Foot." Flame Bristle's curiosity was screaming at her to open her eyes and gaze upon Blaze Burn, but she wouldn't give in. "This Espess, the one I've told you about, She's eaten some of the Fading Stone." There was an awkward silence. And then a huge sigh. "Flame Foot, just look at the poor thing. She must be going through pain, and to make matters worse, she's frightened. What have I told you about frightening the youth." "But sir! She-" "SILENCE!" Blaze Burn commanded. Flame Foot stopped arguing. Flame Bristle felt hot breath on her chest. She curled up into a tiny ball. "Young Espess" she heard Blaze Burn say, "what is your name?" "Fl-fl-Flame Br-Bri-Bristle, ss-sir." "Why do you quiver, young one?" "B-b-ca-cause, y-you-you're g-g-going t-t-to kill me, ss-sir." "Now" She felt Blaze Burn leave her, "Flame Foot, is this a good impression? Hm? Do I look like a killer to you?" "But sir, she ate the stone-" "EXACTLY!" Blaze Burn yelled, "She ate the stone. And it's not her fault!" Flame Foot shut up again. "Now young Espess, I'm not going to kill you, but if you do not understand what you must do you shall be worse than killed. Open your eyes." Flame Bristle opened her eyes. She looked at Blaze Burn, and her trembling stopped. "You-You're not going to kill me?" She asked. "No but you must understand what you have done" Blaze Burn said.  
"Now, a long time ago, when the world was divided, the stones made for evolution, were handed down to those who owned their peace of land. But, the evil Tyranitar, Montar, who's life's ambition was to have complete destruction of the entire race of poke`mon and trainers, made several of the same stone. The Fading Stone. This stone, this sinful stone, will make the eater become prey to itself. The poke`mon who eats it will have it's shadow feast upon it's body. Until nothing is left, but the poor things soul. Then it will take the soul to Montar for Montar to feed upon. That is how many of the poke`mon race have been taken out. My young Espess, there is but one thing you can do. You must seek out Montar, and ravage all of the materials to make that cursed stone." "But sir, will I live" Flame Bristle asked, tears glistening in her hopeful, yet determined eyes, "Alas, you may not. But you must take on the challenge. This must be what they call destiny." 


	5. Chapter 4: Past Frustration

The Shadow of the Seeking  
  
Part I Gorwlithe of Fading Flame  
  
Chapter 4: Past Frustration  
  
Flame Bristle was escorted back to her corner of the tower by a furious Flame Foot. He kept twitching madly which, Flame Bristle noticed, was not a usual characteristic. That meant he was either in seriously deep thought , or he was gonna be extra pissy at people the next day. The immense pain coming from her paws was to much to bare. She really didn't favor her situation, although she was sure any other Espess would kill for the attention. But she wasn't concentrating on that. She was concentrating one of the last things Blaze Burn had said. "You may not live." Those words kept ringing in her stinging ears. But the silence was killing her more then ever. "So..." she said breaking the ice, " What are your plans for tomorrow?" Flame Foot just winced at her. She fell silent again, and no one spoke until they reached her corner.   
Flame Hooves was waiting for her when she got back. "Flame Bristle" she said with eager tone ringing in her voice, "Did you actually see Blaze Burn? Is he cool? Did he sentence you to death?" Flame Bristle shuttered at her last question and said, "Go to b-" but was cut off by his senses. A weird smell was drifting into her nose. She took a huge breath through her nose and said, "What is that? Can you smell it Flame Hooves" Flame Hooves sniffed the air, "Whoa, what the heck." They couldn't seem to describe it. Then Blaze Tip, Fire Shrew, and Glamor Glaze came cantering softly as not to wake their parents. "Can you guy smell that?" Fire Shrew asked. They nodded. Flame Bristle had no one else to turn to, so she woke her mother. "Mom" she said as her mother blinked and looked up at her, "What's that smell?" Her mom sniffed and stood bolt upright. She then turned to Flame Hooves mother, Angle Hooves, and nudged her with her nose. "Angel Hooves, Can you identify this smell" She too was confused. "I.. I can't. I don't know Fire Fly" She whispered in bewilderment. "What are we gonna do?" "Flame Bristle" Fire Fly said so quick she jumped, "Go with you're friends and find Pale Fang." Pale Fang was the oldest Archie of the whole fleet. He was scheduled to get into the Yaly in a few anthdesses, but for now he was the most respected Archie. He really liked Flame Bristle.   
They found Pale Fang a few leaps from the forbidden stare case. The urge to once again return to the stone was strong. But Flame Bristle controlled her desire to go back and ran to Pale Fang. "Now what would 5 espesses being doing wandering around the tower during Anthdess?" Flame bristle ran over and gave him a playful nip. "Can you smell the air Pale Fang, it's different" Glamor Glaze asked. He sniffed, and his expression went from joyful to a frown. "It can't be..." He signaled for Flame Bristle and her friends to follow him. They ran towards the end of the tower. When they got to the entrance/exit of the tower, Flame Bristle gasped. There were small shapes falling from the ground, making the noise that you can hear when claws tap softly on freshly cut wood. Flame Bristle stuck her paw outside and pulled it back in pain. It felt cold, and weird, and... "Wet" Pale Fang said, reading the young espesses thoughts. "What is this?" Glamour Glaze asked quickly retreating from the door in fear. "This is rain." "Rain?" Flame Bristle asked. "Yes Rain. Rain is water, much like the stuff you drink, only it falls from the sky. It hasn't rained in 1,000 years. And that was when this tower was brought down, by Shadow Seeker." Now Flame Bristle and her friends were REALLY confused. "Who is Shadow Seeker?" Fire Shrew asked. Pale Fang stared out at the rain for a minute, then turned back to them.   
"Shadow Seeker is an Umbreon. He is the Umbreon who leads the Dark poke'mon, and Second in command to "Omnipotent Bird of Legend", and owner of Seeking tower at the very heart of the world. He is the keeper of peace among the land, though he has a hardened heart towards his cousin, Gem Stone, leader of the Psychic. But he takes orders from "Omnipotent Bird of Legend", and if something is not worthy of the title it has, he tears it down. Though it has never been taught to the young Espess, this tower was once torn down by rain. We put everything into this tower when we built it again, I only hope it is enough."  
Flame Bristle suddenly had a thought. "We need to tell Blaze Burn. Now." 


	6. Chapter 5: The Lock Down

The Shadow of the Seeking  
  
Part I Gorwlithe of Fading Flame  
  
Chapter 5: The Lock Down  
  
Flame Bristle, Glamor Glaze, Flame Hooves, Fire Shrew, Blaze Tip, and with Pale Fang leading, all went down the hall to Blaze Burn. Seeing the looks on her friends faces, Flame bristle wished she could have been that excited to see Blaze Burn. She had to go through anxiety while they were just having a good time. She also noticed that the fading in her paws had gone up a good ways past her ankles. That was scary. It had been what, ten minutes? She figured evil always happens fast, and put it out of her mind.  
When they entered the chamber, Blaze Burn was already glancing out his window at the rain. "Sir" pale Fang said. He turned and smiled. "Didn't I just see you young Flame Bristle? Are you really that much of a trouble maker?" Flame Bristle began biting at a "flea" on her leg. Her nose felt hot. "Sir, she and her friends have led me to the rain. I would have had no clue without them. But we have a problem. Shall I awake the tower?" Blaze Burn's smile faded. "Yes, Yes that would be best. Looks like we shall have to move into the rain area..up the stairs. Leave the Espess here, I need to have a word with them." Pale fang went swiftly off to arouse the tower. "Young ones, the Yaly is concerned about your well being. This is the 4th year of the tower. That was prophesied to be the year the Espess will fall. And already Flame Bristle has taken a wrong turn. I'm counting on you to tell me anything unusual among the Espess, for I fear their lives. We might be able to save them. Now go on to your mother's. I'm sure they are worried sick. In fact, I shall escort you."   
They went to the 2nd floor of the Tower. The first Floor was the chambers of all the inhabitants of the tower. The 2nd floor was never used except for meetings. There was a tower meeting every month. And the third floor was Blaze Burn's quarters, and the stone keep. More and More inhabitants were coming so Flame Bristle knew what was going to happen. They would build on another story. Anyway, the tower was gathered in the meeting circle positioned in the center of the room. Flame Bristle, like her friends, went to find her mom. She sat down next to her as Blaze Burn took his position at the podium. The crowd went silent. "We have called this emergency meeting today for a very serious reason, but first we shall deal with the Archie Update." Blaze Burn stepped down and Flame Foot stood up and walked to the podium. "The 3rd floor is off limits. It has been since forever. We had an Espess (he glared at Flame Bristle) go in there and...well...it's not important. The 3rd floor is off limits." He stepped down and Blaze Burn got up again. "Now the Yaly leader has a word." The Fire Yaly was lead by Forest Fire the Magmar. He stepped up and said, "A new rule has come up. No unknown Nursials may enter the tower. All those who agree, raise your paw." No one did. "Ok, never mind" and he stepped down. Blaze Burn the stepped up. "Now for the emergency. It is raining outside." There were a few murmurs and then the room fell silent. " As we have done before, the whole tower will be situated in the Lock Down area. No one is to leave, unless orders by the Yaly, Archies, or me. If we must evacuate the tower we will go from Espess up, excluding the tower leader, is that clear?" The fire poke`mon nodded. "Then let's go." 


	7. Chapter 6: New Friends

The Shadow of the Seeking  
  
Part I Gorwlithe of Fading Flame  
  
Chapter 6: New Friends  
  
Flame Bristle lay awake during the 6th Anthdess in a row. It had been raining 6 days straight. And the pain she was experiencing was worse then ever. The fading in her had now reached half way up her legs. The evil stone was feasting on her, like Blaze Burn had said it would. She had to explain what happened to almost everyone she came across. I mean, how often do you come across a Growlithe with half it's legs gone, and walking like it was in the air. Blaze Burn looked extremely worried. Flame Bristle knew what he was thinking. They would have to evacuate the tower , in the rain. Just like fire is put out with rain, the whole Blaze Burn pack will die without help. They couldn't send a messenger to the psychic poke`mon to help by shielding the rain for them, none of them would survive. They were really in lock down. The urge of the stone on the 3rd floor was calling to Flame Bristle even more. She wanted to return, but if the tower were to collapse, she would go down with it. She then realized why she couldn't sleep. She was thinking too much. But she wasn't the only one awake. Besides Blaze burn, the Archies were all patrolling, and a young Houndour was awake. She had never seen this Houndour. As the Archies moved across to the other side of the room, she inched towards the Houndour.   
This was difficult. If she hit anyone, It would be like the domino effect. But she as sly as a fox and made it just find. "Kertafs [Good-Evening] Young Espess, who might you be" Flame Bristle whispered. The Houndour turned it's head towards Flame Bristle. "Kertafs, I'm Quick Claw. You're Flame Bristle aren't you? I can tell by your legs." They smiled. "What are you doing up so late?" Quick Claw asked. "Thinking, You?" "Thinking." There was an awkward block of silence. "They can't keep us locked up here forever " Quick Claw said, "We'll never make it." "Oh I think we will. The Council in Seeking tower has 1 representative from each tower. If the Fire type doesn't show, someone will com-" But they were interrupted. Flame Bristle heard a sound unfamiliar to her ears. It was like Wings, or something. She got up and Growled. So did Quick Claw. The Archies were moving towards the door. Then something enormous came through the door. Flame Bristle ran back to her mother, frightened by whatever it was. It was a huge owl. There were triangle shapes on it's feathers and it had clawed feet. Blaze Burn got up and greeted the guest. "Ah! Future Seeker! What a pleasant surprise. Do come in." Future Seeker looked at him weird. "I am in" He said in a deep voice. "Ah well, what brings you here to our tower." "You weren't at the council meeting this month. I knew you were in trouble, but this is a mess. How do you plan to get out of here?" Blaze Burn looked content. "Well, I was gonna ask the psychic poke`mon to-" But Future Seeker was shaking his head. "Nope, you can't do that. They're having a war with the water poke`mon about a stream that is sucking some of the resources from Aqua tower. They aren't gonna let you ask a favor now." "What about the Dark poke`mon?" "Are You kidding?" Future Seeker said, " Shadow Seeker help you! Yeah when h*** freezes over!" Blaze Burn had a frown on his face now. "Well, who else can help us?" "Maybe the Ice. They might freeze the rain, but you'd have to get to the closest tower for evacuation. I have a thought, I'll get the ice to freeze the rain for a while, and then the flying clan will fly you to Meadow Tower." "How long will that take?" "If I fly to my tower send someone to Meadow Tower and another to Crisp Tower? 4 Days." Blaze Burn frowned. "Is that the best? The tower might collapse by then." "There is no other way." "Then hurry." Future Seeker flew away in a gust of wind. Blaze burn turned around, went to his corner, and fell asleep. No one believed they were going to live through this. 


	8. Chapter 7: Collapsing Faith

The Shadow of the Seeking  
  
Part I Gorwlithe of Fading Flame  
  
Chapter 7: Collapsing Faith  
  
The next 3 days had been horrible. The moral was very low. Depression was breaking out between all the poke`mon. Blaze Burn wasn't giving out his usual tips of advise, he would just give everyone blank stares. Pale Fang had died, before he had entered the Yaly, which made Flame Bristle's days during the lock down worse. Food was scarce. Injuries and sickness were starting to break out. Even the Archies stopped patrolling during Antheses. But nothing compared to what happened next.  
Two hours before the Anthdess of the 3rd day of the plan, word from Spit Fire the Archie came that the 3rd floor was shaking. Panic rose. The mothers were telling there kids it was ok, though it wasn't people were positioning themselves closer to the door, and some people were wandering to the second floor. Flame Bristle was faded all the way to her chest now. The pain was insufferable. She could barely breathe. Blazing Stomp was making things worse. She kept on betting when Flame Bristle would die. This aggravated Flame Bristle and when she had raised the bet to 50 fhlits [dollars. Pronounced Flits], Flame Bristle bit her hard around the leg. This resulted in a slash on the neck from Flame Foot.  
About 30 minutes from Natodess, Flame Bristle was instructed to get the stone from the 3rd floor. Although she didn't like the idea, she agreed to go get the stone. The second floor felt eyrie. There were drops of water on the ground from leaks. She ran up the stairs and grabbed the stone. As she was coming down the stairs, the floor began to shake. Then a groan cam and the walls started to move. She dropped the stone in surprise and ran as fast as she could down the stairs. The second floor was also shaking. When she got to the bottom floor, the people were lined up to get on top of the flying poke`mon. She ran down as the last few people got on a Pidgeotto. Future Seeker then came in. "Flame Bristle! You're the last one! Hop on my back. The floor began to shake. She ran, but a piece of ceiling fell on her leg. She tried to shift it as the walls began to close in on her. The ceiling was falling. She couldn't move. She yelped, but no one could hear her because of the building and the rain. She put all her power into moving the piece off her leg. She pulled and pulled, but couldn't shift it. She gave up. As the walls closed in, she began to wish she hadn't touched the stone, she wanted to wish she had died by the rain, not the tower. She looked into the sky thinking, good bye world. she felt something hit very hard on her back. She couldn't breathe. She looked around to see in horror that she was trapped between two ceiling boards. And then, it went black. 


	9. Epilogue

The Shadow of the Seeking  
  
Part I Gorwlithe of Fading Flame  
  
Epilogue  
  
(Setting past Black Thorn City, 2002)  
  
Gracie turned the page, and there was nothing there. She flipped through the book and the slipped it into her back pack. Then she realized something. The Stone is still here. She slipped on gloves and went to the center of the rubble. She picked up a piece of the tower's wood and put it in her back pack. Then something shimmering caught her eye. She pushed some of the wood aside, and then she gasped. The Fading Stone that Flame Bristle had tried to get out of the tower before she had died was there She picked it up, slipped it into a Glad bag, and stuck it in her back pack.  
She also found a few more things. A piece of the podium from the tower, and Flame Bristle's bones. She put those in plaster and put them in a box to be carried back to Blackthorn City. Then another artifact caught her eye. A piece of paper was lying in the rubble she unfolded it and nearly exploded with excitement. It was a map of all the towers. She knew where to find the other towers, just getting to The Seeking Tower would be difficult. But now she had a plan. She just had to find the next legend to start with. 


End file.
